Love? LOL NOPE
by Sky 'N Scribbles
Summary: So here I am, with my fucking crush holding a fucking zanpakuto at my fucking neck. And here I thought Twilight was a horrible love story. Rated T for swearing.


**A word from the author:** Hey! Scribbles here! So since I'm new, Sky recommended I make a short one-shot or whatever. I wasn't planning this at first so this was really quickly made from the top of my head so don't complain if its worth shit. And yes, there will be swearing. Possibly a lot. So sit back and enjoy this Bleach fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Like Sky, Scribbles can't draw manga consistively to save her life, and therefore none of them own Bleach.

* * *

So right now, my crush is kind of trying to kill me. I know, I know, it sounds bad, but don't worry! I've got this all under contro - Wait. Never mind. Yeah his zanpakuto is at my neck. Fuck. Well, while it's still coming at me, let me tell you the story untill now.

Hi. My name is Chowa. I'm a complete and utter tomboy, but I've still got one thing that every girl has. No, not "girlfriends", all my friends are guys. A crush, and I seriously wish I didn't. At least nobody knows, since I'm really good at hiding my feels, which is a convenient because I don't want all my friends to think I've become girly all of a sudden. See, my crush's name is Raion, and he's really nice, funny, the list goes on and on. He's even materialized his zanpakuto which I still have yet to do.

So this story begins with a mission. Raion and I were to kill a hollow that was near the border of the east side of Soul Society, a test for advanced Academy students. Well, wasn't _that _embarrasing. I was on my sixth year already, in the advanced class; and I _still _hadn't materialized my zanpakuto.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, getting impatient.

"No, but we're getting close." he answered.

"You said that an hour ago!"

"No, I said that four minutes ago." he said, stopping and gesturing behind him, showing that Soul Society was just a ten minute sprint away.

"Whatever." I mumbled, continuing on my way. He laughed, and started following me. A second later, I heard him yell my name. When I turned around, I saw Raion in the claws of a hollow. My body moved on instinct. I unsheathed my sword (just a plain sword, since I had no zanpakuto), jumped, and slashed at the hollow. The hollow shifted, but I apparently somehow managed to still hit it, seeing as it fell to the ground, bringing up tons of dust. When it cleared, the hollow was gone. Raion, however, was lying there. I rushed over to him.

"Dude are you ok?" I said slightly shaking him. He opened his eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, thanks to you." he said. "You know what, for saving my life, do you want to go on a date?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"S-sure!" I stammered.

"Great. Meet me back at this clearing at midnight. That's wcome the stars are brightest."

"Okay!"

_Whatthefuck-whatthefuck-whatthefuck - HELL YES! _I thought energetically.

* * *

I felt my crazy dark purple hair, hoping it wasn't too messy (Raion never has to worry about that, since his black hair is impossible to mess up). I had actually combed it for this date. It was a minute untill midnight. I was sitting in the midde of the clearing when I saw Raion appear through the trees, grinning.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hey! "he called back. He sat beside me and we talked, laughed, and looked up at the stars. I eventually started staring at him, and he started staring at me. I was so lost in his eyes that for a second, I didn't notice his blade at my neck. When I did, I froze.

"Wh-what are you doing Raion? This isn't funny." I said.

"My name is not Raion, you foolish girl! I am the hollow you failed to kill earlier! I have the power to copy anyone's appearance and reiatsu signature that touches me!" he said. I didn't have a sword on me, so I flopped onto the ground, kicked his out of his hand and caught it. The sword shattered, and a new one appeared in the hollow Raion's hands. He started slashing at me, and I could barely dodge the blows. I always ended up getting a scratch. Eventually, he had his sword to my neck, which brings us back to him about to slit my throat. So now I'm screwed. Wait, what's happening? Memories of me and Raion together are flashing in my head. I...I feel a sudden determination. I hear...the name of my zanpakuto.

"Flash, Toramai!"I yell as sword appears in my hand. Lightning shoots of it and onto the hollow. The hollow is screeching in pain while its slowly dissapearing. At the same time, the real Raion appears beside me. I catch him before he falls and he opens his eyes, looks around, and notices the slowly dissapearing hollow and my zanpakuto.

"Wow Chowa! Did you defeat that hollow?" he asks in disbelief. I nod. "Wow! To show my thanks, how about we go on a da-" I interrupt him.

"HELL NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT SHIT EVER AGAIN!" And with that, I march back to Soul Society, leaving behind a very confused Raion.

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction on thirs site!**

**Edited by: The Epic and Awesome Sky, daughter of Zeus**

**~Scribbles**


End file.
